Baby Blue
by ZombieHime-sama
Summary: Mikasa and Sasha are painting a room for the new member of the household. MikasaxSasha One Shot.


Sasha walked down the street with a huge smile on her face. Paint cans in hand she skipped down the street happily. Coming to a stop when she saw two familiar faces coming towards her. Giving a smile, she walked towards them.

"Long time no see, Ymir and Krista" Sasha said sarcasically as they stopped in front of her.

"We've been busy" Ymir said as she raised and eyebrow at Sasha.

"With?" Sasha asked and put the paint cans down and crossed her arms.

"Geez, Sasha seriously? We just came back from honeymoon a week ago!"

"We did tell Mikasa when we came back." Krista added.

"Oh I see" Sasha gave Krista a smile and then looked back at Ymir and gave her a poker face.

"She obviously forgot. What the hell are you doing out here at this time of the day?" Ymir raised an eyebrow once again. "Shouldn't you be taking care of your wife?"

"I'm getting paint for the bedroom and Mikasa is doing very well! She is quite capable. " Sasha said proudly. Ymir just scoffed.

"Ooh Sasha, if it's fine with you two then Ymir and I would love to come visit some time to see how Mikasa is doing." Krista said and gripped tighter on Ymir's shirt.

"Yeah that sounds great. I will talk to her and let you know when." Sasha gave a smile just as her phone stared ringing. She took her phone out her pocket.

"It's the wife" Sasha stuck her tonque out and then answered.

"Yes, my angel?" Sasha went on with her conversation with Mikasa while Ymir and Krista waited for her so they could bid their goodbye.

"What?! I told you to stay on the couch untill I got back!" Sasha softly yelled into the phone. "I'll see you guys later!" Sasha put her phone into her pocket and then picked up her paint and ran past them.

"Call us later!" Krista yelled to Sasha recieving a wave.

The two interwinded their hands and then walked off.

Sasha tried to run as fast as she could. Finally making it to the house, she stormed inside and ran through the hall way and into an empty room, besides the ladder and newspaper scattered on the floor with a few paint brushes.

Sasha looked up at Mikasa siting on the top of the ladder.

"Mikasa, why?" she walked over to the ladder and then climbed up a few steps and held her hand out for the short black haired girl.

"I'm sorry" she took hold of Sasha's hand and then slowly climbed down the steps. "I found some extra paint so I wanted to surprise you and get most of this wall painted and then got suck." finally on the floor she hugged Sasha.

"Mikasa, you are 8 months pregnant. You can't paint these walls and I told you I would do it." Sasha said into her neck and then gave her a kiss on her ear.

"I know" Mikasa murmured and gave Sasha a cute little pout.

"I got the paint," Sasha let go of Mikasa and then walked over to the cans of paint and opened one. "Baby Blue" she stuck her finger in the paint and then walked over to Mikasa. She went down on her knees in front of the big belly and then lifted her shirt.

"Hey there,baby" She whispered and then gave a small kiss. She lifted her finger with the paint on and then started to draw something.

"Sasha, what are you doing? That's paint and bad for my skin." she looked down at Sasha who finished and then stood up and looked at the words on Mikasa's belly with a huge and proud smile on her face.

'_Made With Love' _and a little heart next to it.

She stood up and gave Mikasa a kiss on her soft lips.

"I love you so much" she whispered against Mikasa's lips.

"I love you more!"

"No way, I love you most!" she playfully bit Mikasa's nose.

Mikasa giggled. "I love you more than most"

"I love you to infinity and beyond" before Mikasa could say anything she captured her lips. They both melted into the kiss.

**Two months later...**

Sasha stood by the crib and stared down at the little baby. He had dark brown hair and blue greyish eyes. She leaned down and picked him up.

"My little potato" Sasha said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sasha, he's not a potato!" Mikasa said as she entered the room.

_"Ssssh...don't_ listen to her, you can be what ever you want." she scrunched her face and gave him a sweet smile. He certainly is going to have an interesting life.

* * *

_A/N:_ It's_ not much o-o I hope you enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading and just remember to keep on keeping on, lol. Oh and for the people reading Shingeki High, I'm sorry for not updating lately. But don't worry I am still writing. I started with the new chapter ^^ _


End file.
